This invention relates to an archer's multipurpose bow-sighting device that can be used as a cross-hair sight when used with conventional sight pins or as a bracketing sight, i.e. a pair of vertical members bracket the sight pin. It can also be adapted to provide a box sight, i.e. vertical bracket members and horizontal bracket members.
There are a multitude of sights available for archers' bows. The sight is typically mounted on a bracket which is fastened to the bow above the hand grip and arrow rest. It is typically used in conjunction with a peep sight accurately located on the bow draw string. Some of the types of sights include: a multi-pin sight having four or five pins, a multi-pin sight with a U-shaped pin guard protecting the pins, a multi-pin sight having a single vertical cross-hair, and various combinations of the above.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,462 discloses an adjustable cross-hair sight having the single vertical wire and a plurality of horizontal wires. The single vertical wire is mounted on a bracket that is adjustable horizontally thereby varying the distance between the vertical wire and the bow. This adjustment provides a sideways or windage adjustment and is accomplished by rotating a top and bottom bracket backing nut, a typical vertical cross-hair adjustment method. The problem with two adjusting nuts is that the bracket may become canted if the nuts are unevenly adjusted. The range adjustment is accomplished by moving the horizontal wires or pins up or down after loosening a set screw, a method common in the art.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an easily adjustable pair of vertical cross-hairs that can be used to bracket the target, i.e. center the target between the vertical lines. A single knurled knob adjusts both hairs. It is also possible to "box" the target by attaching a pair of horizontal cross-hairs, retained between the pin guard and the bracket; and when used with the vertical cross-hairs, the target may be centered within the "box".